The Institute of Gerontology at The University of Michigan and the Scripps Foundation of Miami University propose to undertake a series of activities designed to enhance the extent and quality of research on older women. Two substantive areas will provide the focus: (1) health, mental health, and utilization of health services; and (2) work, retirement, and economic issues. A two-pronged approach is described, which will first delineate major research questions in the two substantive areas, and--in conjuction with the discussion of research questions--will identify and describe print and computerized data sources that are suitable for addressing the research questions. Specific activities include a 3-day working conference of 20 researchers in related fields, a publication effort to disseminate widely the results to interested scholars, and development of recommendations to the National Archive of Computerized Data on Aging, (NACDA) housed at The University of Michigan, regarding acquisition of appropriate data sources.